1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to security systems, and more particularly to a security system and a method for computerized access.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional password often includes numerical information and/or letters, such as, the number 0-9, a-z/A-Z. However, input devices used for inputting password information are substantially similar, and locations of the numbers and the letters arranged in the input device are unchangeable. Accordingly, the password information can easily be observed while inputting the password information.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a security system and a method for overcoming the described shortcomings and deficiencies.